bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
By the Beard
Books by B.H. Carroll in e-format, from a variety of free, full-text sources By B. H. Carroll: Carroll, B. H. (Benajah Harvey), 1843-1914. Die annexion von Texas: ein beitrag zur geschichte der Monroe-doktrin (Berlin: Friedrich Wilhelms Universität, 1904) http://books.google.com/books?id=9lna-FyJiTkC Evangelistic Sermons (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1913. Compiled by J. B. Cranfill) books.google.com/books?id=b90TAAAAYAAJ including the sermons #The Prodigal Son #Salvation From Sin #The Nature And Person Of Our Lord #Comfort In The Shepherd's Staff #The Shining Of The Face Of Moses #Watch, Work, War #Blessed Are They That Mourn #No Cross, No Crown #God's Help In The Hour Of Trial #Encouragement To Prayer #Volunteers, Not Conscripts, For The Army Of Jesus Genesis of American anti-missionism (Louisville, KY: Baptist Book Concern, 1902) https://archive.org/details/genesisofamerica00carr An Interpretation of the English Bible series (with J. B. Cranfill, multiple volumes) *''The book of Genesis'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1913. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3744 *''The Books of Exodus and Leviticus'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1913. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3743 or https://archive.org/details/MN41874ucmf_1 *''The Books of Numbers to Ruth'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1914. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3746 *''The Hebrew Monarchy'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1916. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3745 or http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=nnc1.cr61127175 or https://archive.org/details/hebrewmonarchy00carr *''Daniel and the inter-biblical period'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1915. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3740 or https://archive.org/details/danielinterbibli00carr *''The Four Gospels'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1913. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3742 (Vol. 1, 1913) and https://books.logos.com/books/3739 (Vol. 2, 1916) *''The Acts'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1916. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3738 *''Pastoral Epistles of Paul and I and II Peter, Jude, and I, II and III John'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1915. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3734 or https://archive.org/details/pastoralepistles00carr *''Colossians, Ephesians and Hebrews'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1917. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3735 or https://archive.org/details/colossians00carr *''Galatians, Romans, Philippians, and Philemon'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1916. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://archive.org/details/galatiansromansp00carr or https://books.logos.com/books/3736 *''James, I and II Thessalonians, and I and II Corinthians'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1916. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3737 *''The Book of Revelation'' (New York: Fleming H. Revell Company, 1913. Edited by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/3741 or http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=uc2.ark:/13960 or https://archive.org/details/bookofrevelation00carr or https://archive.org/details/cihm_66598 Political history of Europe, from 1815 to 1848 : based on continental authorities (Waco: Baylor University Press, 1906) http://catalog.hathitrust.org/Record/009608518 Sermons and life sketch of B.H. Carroll, D.D. (Philadephia: The American Baptist Publication Society, 1893. Compiled by J. B. Cranfill) https://books.logos.com/books/4753 including the sermons: #My infidelity and what became of it #The Death of Spurgeon #Watching Jesus on the Cross #Love #Love the Brotherhood #The Treasury #Sermon to Preachers #The Choice of Moses #God and the Devil #God and the Sinner #The Heart of Stone and the Heart of Flesh #The Human Side of Regeneration #Repentance and Remission of Sins #The Anointed One #Confession #Assurance #Saving Faith and Assurance the Testimony from Scripture #Union with Christ #From Simon to Cephas #Baptism in Water #Baptism in the Spirit #Baptism in Fire #A Harvest of Light #Progress of the Gospel #The Spirits in Prison #The Second Coming of Christ #The Library of Heaven, or, the Opening of God's Books #The Cotton Palace and Sunday Opening #The Sabbath was Made for Man #The Lord's Day is the Christian Sabbath Standard history of Houston, Texas : from a study of the original sources (Edited by B. H. Carroll. Knoxville, TN: H. W. Crew & Co., 1912) https://archive.org/details/cu31924028802142 or https://archive.org/details/standardhistoryo00carr or https://archive.org/details/standardhistoryo00carrrich And about B. H. Carroll: Carroll, B. H. (Benajah Harvey), 1843-1914. McDaniel, George W. A Memorial Wreath (Dallas: Baptist Standard, 1921) https://archive.org/details/memorialwreath00mcda with more to come